


Footloose [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensemble White Collar vid to Kenny Loggins' Footloose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footloose [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sprat, lamentables and troyswann for feedback and encouragement, and my boy for editorial feedback. Spoilers up to 1.07.

 

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/IH41qStoXLM)  
**Download:** [Spruced-up DivX AVI (70 MB)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_Footloose_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Footloose" lyrics by Kenny Loggins](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kennyloggins/footloose.html)


End file.
